The present disclosure relates generally to augmented reality applications. The present disclosure more specifically relates to providing physical phenomena information in Augmented Reality (“AR”), overlaying the physical phenomena information on a view of a physical environment captured by a user device.
In 1901, L. Frank Baum, an author, first mentions the idea of an electronic display/spectacles that overlays data onto real life (in that case ‘people’). It is called a ‘character marker’. In 1990, Boeing researcher Tom Caudell first coined the term “augmented reality” to describe a digital display used by aircraft electricians that blended virtual graphics onto a physical reality.
AR is a live, direct or indirect, view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated imagery. Information about the real world physical environment can be obtained and displayed as an information layer which can be overlaid on the live view and interacted with by a user. Despite strong potential and interest in AR systems, AR systems for physical phenomena information that provide accuracy and customization (systems respond to one or more parameters) have not been generally available.